Saburōta Bandō
HOMRA |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |character song = Requiem of Red |seiyu = Jyunichi Yanagita |gallery = Yes }} is a member of HOMRA, as well as a childhood friend of one of their newer members, Shōhei Akagi. Appearance Bandō is a tall, young man with black hair and black eyes. He wears a pair of large, dark sunglasses that obscure his eyes and also wears a black baseball cap with pins attached over his head. His HOMRA insignia is located above his navel. He wears a purple undershirt beneath a long-sleeved, buttoned white shirt with a hood. His hood shadows over his baseball cap. Over both shirts, Bandō wears a black leather jacket. He also wears white pants with a single line running through them, as well as black shoes. Personality Bandō is generally a quiet individual who possesses slight arrogance with a lot of self-pride and confidence. However, he has a strong heart for companionship. Bandō has strong faith in his comrades and makes it important to remember the friendships he has, believing them to be more than just "additions" to any sort of benefit he has. When a dangerous situation arrives, Bandō does not hesitate to save his friends, whether they're drowning or about to be killed by dangerous drug dealers. He can be somewhat petty, described insinifigant by his comrades. He is very dedicated to HOMRA and its members, showing strong loyalty towards their King, Mikoto Suoh. Bandō also genuinely cares for his fellow members, old or new. History Since his kindergarten days, Bandō had been friends with Shōhei Akagi. At one point, Bandō developed a crush on a girl named Saya, who instead liked and even kissed Shōhei, something he was never fond of.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 29-30 Furthermore, as he grew older, while Shōhei would become more popular and skilled in many talents, such as sports, Bandō was always inferior and less well-known, another thing he resented his friend for.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 31 Bandō would eventually save Shōhei from drowning in a river, something the latter admired him for.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Page 32 One day, a young man walked into the HOMRA headquarters in hopes of becoming an official member. Bandō recognizes the person as Shōhei, and vice-verse. Shōhei exclaimed to the others that they were childhood friends, though Bandō immediately denied it. He angrily stated that he does not approve of letting Shōhei join and asked why he even intended to, only to be told an answer which he claimed to be shallow. However, Bandō accompanied Shōhei and Totsuka to Mikoto's room, where, despite his attempts to prevent the act, Shōhei was accepted into HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 7-18 Although disappointed that he was accepted anyhow, Bandō did not change his behavior toward Shōhei. He proclaimed himself to be the senior and thus, superior to Shōhei. Bandō would regularly give lectures about general facts within HOMRA but eventually went on to nag Shōhei about more trivial matters, such as his cleaning. This annoyed Yata to the point where he began beating up Bandō for his constant nagging.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 19-25 One rainy day, when Shōhei was out, Bandō got drunk and started rambling more so about Shōhei. Fed up, Yata finally asked what his issue was with Shōhei, though Bandō wouldn't speak; also annoyed, Kusanagi beat Bandō, and had him explain anyway. Several hours later, and some more drinks, Bandō would reveal that since his childhood, Shōhei had always been better than him in almost everything, even stealing his then-crush. Kusanagi told him that his annoyance with him was purely one-sided and Yata even stated that regardless, his reasons were purely insignificant, something Anna agreed to.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 27-33 Later that day, Bandō rested on a street bench, where he was eventually found and accompanied by Totsuka. Bandō revealed that the main reason why he was annoyed with Shōhei was because of his genuine sincerity, doing anything for people who needed help, regardless of what it was. He added that Shōhei's open-minded personality also irritated him, especially the fact that he was still considered an equal in the latter's mind, despite their many differences. Then, Totsuka said that his own junior "may" be facing trouble at the moment, immediately drawing Bandō's attention.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 35-39 Totsuka explained that Shōhei was out to fight the Rakshasa, a drug dealing gang, because his friend was in danger. Hearing this, Bandō immediately started running after Shōhei.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 41-42K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 44 By the time the rain subsided, Bandō caught up to Shōhei, who was near a warehouse with members of the Rakshasa inside. He ran up to and punched Shōhei, angrily yelling at him for not saying his true intentions to anyone in their Clan, who were his "comrades". Bandō asked, albeit rhetorically, if their friends were just additions to his new power, adding that he will fight with Shōhei to defend HOMRA's name; Bandō's argument was that he was Shōhei's senior.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 5-10 They enter the warehouse and slowly began to take out each of the Rakshasa members inside. In the midst of the fight, Bandō warned Shōhei not to lose control while using his powers, though they continued shortly after. Eventually, they entered a room where Shōhei's friend was kept as a gagged and restricted hostage. Unaware of what to do, they left themselves vulnerable, and are ultimately beaten and left for dead.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 11-18 Lying on the ground, Shōhei apologized for dragging Bandō into their little mess. Bandō shouted at him and began his scolding, but one of the Rakshasa kicks him, silencing him. The same person then attempted to kill Shōhei but Bandō blocked the attacker, getting hit instead. Before collapsing and passing out, he told Shōhei that he was no longer alone, just before the rest of HOMRA arrived to take out Rakshasa.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 18-24 After the battles had ended, Bandō was bandaged up. After awakening, he was scolded by Kusanagi, and afterwards returned to the street bench from before. He was later joined by Shōhei. Shōhei apologized again for the mess he caused though Bandō stated that the whole HOMRA group, not just him, saved the former. Nonetheless, Shōhei still thanked him for saving him, pleasing Bandō enough for him to smile.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 30-35 Things began settling down for Bandō. One day, Bandō was out playing baseball with the others in HOMRA. When Chitose went up and batted, his ball shot straight towards a woman walking nearby, worrying Bandō.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 6 Two months later, Kōsuke brought back a young man on the street back to headquarters named Eric Sōlt‎. Bandō once teased Yata after a spat between him and Eric, which resulted in an annoyed Yata proceeding to beat Bandō, who was taken aback.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 16 A few months later, Bandō was being harassed again by Yata after the incident with the horse Strain,K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 22 though afterwards he began to mess around with his other Clansmen.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 30 It wasn't long until they were informed by Kusanagi that the horse Strain fled from Kōsuke, Kamamoto and Eric with Anna still riding on its back. Bandō immediately darted out from the building to go search for her.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 32 Later, when Yata, Kamamoto, and he caught up to Basashi, Bandō stood in front of the horse, telling it that it would have to fight him to get past. Basashi kicked him in the face, knocking Bandō to the ground, and galloped past. Yata seemed concerned and Kamamoto praised Bandō for not being insignificant just then.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 7, Page 32 During the month of September, Totsuka decided to attempt skateboarding. Bandō was there to watch him unsuccessfully attempt some of Yata's trick moves, laughing all the while.K Anime: Episode 6 A year and a half later, Bandō joins his Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they are all done watching the videos, he joins the others as they leave to complete a new mission.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-30 Plot HOMRA launches an "investigation" into one of the gang leaders in the city, who currently resides in a hotel suite; planning to extract information from him regarding an attack on one of their own members. Bandō is placed in Kusanagi's team, where they break into the building from the inside. They are successful in their mission, allowing Yata to fulfill his, and afterwards they wait inside for Mikoto and Anna. Once the two appear, Anna does her mind-reading on the gang leader but cannot find any valued information from him; disappointed, Bandō and the others leave.K Anime: Episode 1 While on their way towards the lobby, they are confronted by Scepter 4, and soon after they engage in combat. However, the results of the fight leave Mikoto arrested and jailed, while Bandō and the others are safe. It is not long until Shōhei discovers a male teenager who appears to be their main target, and alerts the rest of HOMRA. Bandō is among those who leave in pursuit of the man. Following the brief fight between Yata and Kuroh Yatogami, Bandō runs towards Yata alongside Shōhei, asking him if he's alright.K Anime: Episode 2 The next day, Bandō receives information from Kusanagi about a certain gun dealer's hideout, with the same dealer having one of his pistols be used in Totsuka's murder. Bandō goes out to a warehouse near the city's harbor with Shōhei, Chitose and Masaomi. There, they discover crates loaded with mechanical weapons, and come to the conclusion that they'd found the dealer's actual hideout. Masaomi questions how Kusanagi could know such information and Bandō explains a possible reason why. Soon after, the four are approached by former member, Saruhiko Fushimi, who they recognize as the "traitor" of HOMRA. Fushimi proceeds to knock them all unconscious, including Bandō.K Anime: Episode 3 Bandō would later recover from this attack and join several of his Clansmen to the Scepter 4 headquarters. They all discover that Mikoto has broken out of jail and has furthermore pinpointed the location of Totsuka's murderer, specifically on Ashinaka High School. Bandō and the others then make way towards their new destination.K Anime: Episode 9 Other Red Clansmen soon accompany them and HOMRA eventually reaches the school, where they subsequently take control of the place. Afterwards, everyone, including Bandō, take to interrogating the students about Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 10 A day's worth of investigating soon comes to an end for the Red Clansmen. The morning after, Bandō and Masaomi both look at something in the student council's office. Kusanagi tells them to assist Yata at the school entrance which Bandō willingly agrees to do. He remains in the room a little longer to speak with Kusanagi before heading out.K Anime: Episode 11 While Bandō and Shōhei are patrolling the area, both hear a loud siren ringing across the entire island. They look at each other and wonder what it could mean. Sometime after, they gather alongside a group of other Red Clansmen near the school's entrance, awaiting the arrival of the Scepter 4 members outside the bridge. Sure enough, they soon arrive. Seri Awashima tries getting HOMRA to surrender, to no avail, resulting in a final battle option. After Bandō and his Clansmen shout out their signature motto, they charge into battle with their rivaled opponents. Bandō ends up clashing with Scepter 4 member, Akira Hidaka. He stops fighting only twice for a brief moment; following another series of mysterious explosions and the presence of a massive beam of silver light. Powers & Abilities Red Aura: As a member of HOMRA, Bandō possesses a fire-based Aura imbibing itself in a red color. Tonfas: Bandō is shown to be able to wield a pair of tonfas where he is capable of fighting evenly with members of Scepter 4. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male